This laboratory has established that the pattern of T helper cell (Th) dysfunction seen in asymptomatic, HIV-seropositive (HIVs+) is also detected in patients with systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), and in two murine models of SLE. These two induced murine models of SLE were compared for the genetics of resistance and susceptibility. Both the graft-vs-host- and the 16/6 Id SLE-induced models mapped genetic susceptibility to genes on chromosomes 7 and 14. These findings indicate that SLE induced by two completely different protocols and mechanisms results in control of resistance and susceptibility by the same genes.